


300 Words: Crowley Watches the Kids

by overused_underrated



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Babysitting, Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crowley and Anathema Device are Friends (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Gay, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overused_underrated/pseuds/overused_underrated
Summary: This was a challenge I proposed to my followers on instagram: send me a prompt, and I will try to write it in 300 words or less.This is the prompt I was sent:Maybe something with Crowley and the Them? Or Anathema and Aziraphale?Both? Both is good. 286 words





	300 Words: Crowley Watches the Kids

Crowley was soft on kids. He knew it. Aziraphale knew it. The kids knew it. There had been no hiding it. That’s why when Mr. Young asked him and Aziraphale to babysit, Crowley said yes. As much as Aziraphale liked Adam and the Them, he was a _ total _ pushover- he usually ended up in situations that were both highly uncomfortable and difficult to explain. So, rather than accompany Crowley in his child watching duties, Aziraphale asked Anathema to tea. This meant that Newt was alone, and Newt was very awkward- even more so when he was alone. So, at the behest of his girlfriend, Newt joined Crowley and the Them. 

Aziraphale and Anathema had a glorious afternoon discussing literature, history, society, and of course, their boyfriends. Anathema laughed at the many misadventures Aziraphale and Crowley shared over the years; Aziraphale listened intently to the heartwarming and loving affairs between her and Newt. 

When it was nearly time for Mr. Young to arrive home, Anathema and Aziraphale returned to the Tadfield residence where they found this scene: Adam and the Them all asleep on the couch, Crowley with an awkwardly shaved undercut and a poorly drawn on mustache, Dog surrounded by the remains of one previously whole toy, and Newt in the kitchen gloves and apron galore, scrubbing away at the dishes in the sink. 

“Oh, dear Lord…” escaped from Aziraphale’s lips. Crowley stirred on the couch, trying not to wake the children he was squished between. 

“Hey, Aziraphale..” he said quietly. “You missed quite the afternoon.” He smiled genuinely, like a four year old. “I can’t wait til next time!” His eyes lit up in excitement. Crowley really was soft, soft in the best possible way.


End file.
